1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational equipment. More specifically, it relates to a portable picnic table, which can be collapsed for portability and contains accessories which facilitate set up of a picnic area.
The invention provides a combined portable, collapsible, picnic table. The picnic table comprises two similar table top portions hinged together for movement from a co-planar relationship in which they provide the normal table top, to a folded relationship in which the undersides of the portions lie substantially parallel and spaced apart to provide a storage space. The portions each have one rectangular support member hingedly attached thereto so as to be foldable against the undersides of the table top portions and so as to fit within the space between these portions when folded. These rectangular support members allow the table top to be supported horizontally at a relatively low height. An additional support means comprising four legs which can be releasably attached to the underside of the table is provided, the additional support means supporting the top portion at a height substantially higher than the rectangular support member. Picnic accessories including an umbrella, tarp, picnic basket, a radio, headphones, and audio speakers are releasably held by retaining means on the underside of the table top portions and is capable of fitting within the storage space when the table is folded.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,199 issued to Wright, discloses a folding picnic table. The apparatus includes opposing benches and several brackets and retaining members to maintain the table securely in an erected state. The present invention contemplates a compact picnic table which is fully collapsible, and includes numerous accessories which may be stored within the apparatus when collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,222 issued to Strasser discloses a portable table structure having a centrally disposed post which supports an umbrella above the table surface. Anchoring means support the port in the vertical position, with the post in turn supporting the table. By contrast, the apparatus of the instant invention includes a table top and an umbrella. A tarp may be used in place of the umbrella to provide protection from precipitation. Other accessories are provided and are containable within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,812 issued to Commanda discloses a combination picnic table and grill which is collapsible. By contrast, the apparatus of the instant invention is concerned with a collapsible picnic table which includes all of the accessories required for a picnic.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Briefly, the invention comprises a collapsible picnic table apparatus having a plurality of accessories securely containable within the apparatus when collapsed. The apparatus allows for storage and transportation of all of the most commonly used picnic accessories in a secure and compact manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved picnic table apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in a simple but effective manner.
It is a major object of this invention to provide an improved picnic table apparatus which is compact, collapsible, and is capable of containing multiple accessories.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved picnic table apparatus having an interior space when collapsed.
It is another object to provide an improved picnic table apparatus having a plurality of commonly used picnic accessories securely contained within an interior space.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved picnic table apparatus having means for supporting an umbrella when fully extended.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved picnic table apparatus having means for adjusting the vertical height at which the table top is supported.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved picnic table apparatus having a built in electronic entertainment center.
Finally, it is a general goal of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification.
The present invention meets or exceeds all the above objects and goals. Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.